


A New Apprentice

by Avi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avi/pseuds/Avi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is given a new apprentice. You are finally given a master. This is the story of what happens between a Master and his Padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"A new apprentice? But I've only just had one!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

He stood in the center of the Jedi council, his fellow Jedi watching him closely.

"A new padawan, you will have. Dark times, the Clone Wars are." Yoda answered with a calming voice.

"We need as many Jedi as possible out in the fields. All Jedi available will be taking a padawan. No excuses." Master Windu explained.

"Yes. Of course masters." Obi-Wan said with a bow of his head.

"Awaits you, your padawan does." Yoda gestured with a small, gnarled hand towards the door.

"But we still have much to discuss-" 

"More important, they are." Yoda said with an impatient grumble.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan resigned, retreating through the door, leaving the Jedi Council to continue on with business.

He couldn't believe he had been assigned another padawan! And right after Anakin had graduated too!

He hoped this student would at least listen to him.

~x~

Your braid hung on loosely your shoulder, revealing your freshness to the ways of the force.

You hoped Master Kenobi would accept you as an apprentice. You had heard of his expertise in training his past padawan, and had always admired him from afar.

You were really looking forward to training with him. 

"Miss, are you really a Jedi?" A young boy suddenly asked you, tugging on the end of your cloak.

"Not yet, but maybe some day. Just like you might." You said as you crouched down to his level.

"Do you really think I can do it?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, I know you can." You said, smiling.

"Dear, I'm so sorry! I hope he wasn't bothering you." A young Jedi ran over, picking up the child in her arms. 

"Not at all! He's a good boy, aren't you?" You said as you pinched his cheek.

"Master, she said I'd become a Jedi one day!" The boy said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Did she now? Well, if you try hard enough you can do anything Timothy." She said with a giggle.

"Really? Even fly?" He asked, letting out an excited squeal.

"No, probably not that." You said, chuckling under your breath.

"It's time we return to your practicing, young one. Thank you so much, miss?" The woman asked.

"Oh, it's (F/N)." You said, smiling as the little boy's eyes began to droop.

"Well thank you very much (F/N). I'll be sure to put in a good word for you." The lady smiled kindly, before slipping away with little Timothy.

You sighed happily. Being in the presence of so many Jedi was an amazing thing.

"You're quite good with the young ones." An accented voice said behind you.

"Master Kenobi!" You said startled, bowing deeply.

"There's no need for that, padawan." He said with slight laughter in his voice.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir." You exclaimed, trying to keep your grinning to a minimum.

"This will not be an easy task, the path to becoming a Jedi Knight is a difficult one, especially during war." Obi-Wan began, his soft gray eyes following your every move.

"I know. I've been preparing for this my whole life." You said, your head still bent in sign of respect.

"What is your name, young padawan?" He asked you as he lifted your head with the tip of his fingers, making you both come eye to eye.

"(F/N) (L/N), sir." You said boldly, keeping your head turned up as his fingers slipped away. 

"Well (F/N), it's wonderful to meet you. Training begins tomorrow morning. Be ready for some extensive training." He said as he walked away from you.

"Where are we meeting?" You asked, confused.

"That will be the first section of your training, finding me." He said with a wink, before disappearing from view as he turned around a corner.

This man was a far greater handful than you had expected.


	2. Lessons

Your eyes felt heavy, as if there were invisible weights upon them. You tried to roll over in your bed, but your alarm clock rang with insistent noise. You had to wake up.

Rolling out of bed, you slipped some light clothes on, in preparation for a day of nonstop working. You were excited nonetheless, but anxious as well.

Today was the day to prove yourself to your master, and to show him your prowess.

Trudging out the door, you suddenly remembered his last words. The first trial would be finding him.

Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you glanced around the hallway to see if he had given you any clues. Of course, there were none.

"Damnit." You whispered under your breath.

You knew what he expected you to do. You would have to reach out to him with the force, and find him then, but the force had never been that strong in you. It was one of your greatest weak points.

You drew out a long breath, clearing your mind of all other thoughts, focusing only on Obi-Wan. First you saw only his face, his auburn hair, dark blue eyes, and gentle smile. Soon you saw through all of it, sensing and feeling him through the force, losing all physical barriers. 

Drawing from inside yourself, you reached out and contacted him. The connection was weak, flickering in and out as you struggled to keep a hold of him. Soon he responded back, the connection strengthening as he answered you. 

"Master Kenobi, I can't hold this much longer." You tried to convey.

"Calm your mind, feel me through the force." His voice came in, clear as a bell.

"I'm trying." You said, growing frustrated with yourself as you struggled to control yourself.

"Ignore all distractions, open your mind. Follow my voice." He said, calming you with such ease it was worrisome. 

"Why are we doing this? Shouldn't we be-" You started, growing tired of the force.

"Patience, padawan! There will be time for everything, but for now you must prove yourself through the force." He snipped, growing frustrated himself.

You obeyed, letting go of your doubts, your fears. The force immediately flowed into you, making you feel as if floodgates had been opened inside of you. You felt as if you were flying.

You could feel him much more strongly now. He was far closer than you had expected, only a few steps away from your room.

He must have been in the Jedi Archives.

You quickly raced through the halls, eager to show Obi-Wan your success in finding him. 

You threw open the doors, running into the library gleefully.

"I did it! I actually did it! I can feel the force Obi-Wan!" You exclaimed with joy, forgetting to use his formal title.

"Peace, padawan. This has only been your first step into a much bigger world. The force is a powerful thing, a tool to be used, not a weapon to be abused. Remember that." He said, lightly patting the ground next to him.

"Of-Of course Master." You said, taking a seat with him. You felt disappointed there hadn't been any practice involving sword fighting yet, but you could wait.

"Let the force consume you, young one. Let it flow through you, and when you think you're ready, try and control it." Obi-Wan explained, ignoring your obvious impatience.

Closing your eyes, you basked in the presence of him, the force swirling around both of you.

You stayed like this for a long time, the force becoming powerful as you flowed together, becoming almost one. Whenever you would lose the way, he could easily bring you back, awakening the force inside you farther than it had ever been.

"I think that is enough trading for today, you've done well." Kenobi said, offering you a hand off the ground.

"That's it? Just some practice with the force? What about fighting?" You asked, accepting his offer as he pulled you up.

"We won't practice with sabers for a while. We will be focusing solely on the force and how it works." He said, beginning to walk away from you once more.

You followed right on his heels, refusing to let him get away.

"Isn't there anything more for me to do?" You asked eagerly.

"Not unless you want to help sort a political problem on Naboo, then no." He said with a small smile.

"I'd love to! Anything to get away from here." You said, electing a arched eyebrow from Obi-Wan.

"Not that I don't like it here, of course! It's just that it can get kinda..." Your words trailing off as you searched for the right word.

"Stifling?" He filled in for you.

"Yes, sir. That." You said, trying to hide your embarrassed blush.

"It's alright. We've all feel like that. It's nice to have a breath of fresh air every now and then." He stated, understanding perfectly.

"So that's a yes, then?" You asked hopefully.

"I'd love some company, (F/N). These political meetings can be quite boring." Obi-Wan complained, his face dropping in thought of a day spent in council.

"Thank you! I'll pack right away! You will not regret this!" You exclaimed, joy filling you to the core.

Obi-Wan watched you scamper away, your excitement causing him to smother a grin.

~x~

"Have you ever been to Naboo before, master?" You asked, your head zipping back and forth as you tried to see everything in the spaceport at once.

"Many times. It's not that amazing of a place, young one. Soon you will be as bored of it as Coruscant." He said as he guided you through the busy crowds of people and aliens alike.

"Way to be a downer." You joked, nudging him with your elbow.

He chuckled as he continued pushing you through the swarms of people. 

The mood soon shifted, the crowd beginning to grow more and more riled up. You didn't know what was wrong, but it was apparent something was about to happen.

"Stay close (F/N), this crowd is getting a bit too close for my liking." Your master stated, before offering you the crook of his arm.

"I have a bad feeling about this." You murmured, slipping your arm through his.

"Stay calm, just keep walking." Kenobi whispered to you, picking the pace up.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be at all worried?" You asked, the panic only rising in your chest, threatening to choke you.

"It'll be alright, just stay close-" Obi-Wan started, before being interrupted by a loud explosion.The crowd erupted into a mad panic, some flying away, some slithering, but all in fear for their lives.

You let go of Obi-Wan's arm, racing against the crowd, right towards the source of the explosion.

"Wait, (F/N)!" He yelled, reaching for your hand and missing by barely an inch.

You ignored him, dodging between people as you continued to run towards the danger. These people needed your help!

Your master was right behind you, his hand coming closer and closer to your arm, before a particularly large Bothan rammed him away in its panic, causing him to be pulled into the crowd. 

It didn't matter, you could handle this yourself.

Reaching the area of damage, you finally saw what had caused it. A bounty hunter armed to the teeth stood directly across from you, his knife gleaming in the fire of the explosion, his gun cocked and ready.

You reached towards your belt for your practice sword, it was no match for the bounty hunter, but it was all you had, being a padawan.

Silence surrounded you as you drew in a deep breath, letting the force take a hold of you.

Then the first shot was fired, but you easily dodged it, racing towards the gunman.

Blast after blast was continuously shot, but you jumped between them gracefully, finally in your zone. Fighting was like a second instinct to you.

Reaching the gun for hire, you lifted your sword, prepared to land the first and final blow, but instead he leapt to the side, his knife sinking into your gut as he slid past.

You had missed the knife. How could you have forgotten it? It was far too late now for you now.

Falling hard to the ground, you tried getting up, but were kicked across the face, screaming as your body twisted horribly.

He cocked his gun, pointing it at your forehead.

Trying to reach out to the force, you focused on ripping the gun away from him, but you were too panicked to control anything. You feebly kicked at him as he stepped on your neck, cutting of your breath.

"Night, night, little Jedi." He whispered .

You struggled further, gasping for air, and receiving none. Your eyes bulged as you realized what was about to happen. You were going to die.

Suddenly, the bounty hunter's leg was pushed off of you, his shot missing you by a long shot. You gulped for air like a fish out of water, your stomach throbbing like fire.

You heard the sound of a light saber being lit in the distance, before screaming in pain as the hunter stepped onto your stomach, splitting your wound open farther, blood gushing from everywhere.

"Get any closer and this one dies." He stated, removing his foot from you once more.

"She's dying already, she needs help." You heard Obi-Wan say, his voice like steel.

"Isn't that too bad?" The man chuckled as he lifted his leg again.

The bounty hunter suddenly disappeared from your side as Obi-Wan leapt towards him, knocking him away.

After a short scuffle you heard Obi-Wan finish the battle with a quick slice of his sword, the bounty hunter's lifeless body falling to the ground. There was no match for a fully fledged Jedi.

"Are you alright?" He asked, rushing towards you as he put his light saber away.

"Oh you know, tis' but a flesh wound." You chuckled weakly, before hissing as the pain increased.

"Don't move. You're losing a lot of blood." Kenobi said calmly, cradling you in his arms.

"Oh really? Isn't that exciting?" You giggled, starting to grow woozy from how much blood you really were losing.

Picking you up, Obi-Wan carried you away from the fire, the whole place deserted now. "Just hold on, you'll have help in no time, little one." 

"Why do you always call me that?" You asked, leaning your head on his chest, unable to hold it up yourself, the jostling of his arms causing you horrific pain.

"Well, I am older than you..." He trailed off, trying to move faster without making it worse for you.

"Yeah? How old?" You asked softly, your eyes sliding down.

"About thirty two. You?" He asked, grunting as he climbed over some of the wreckage.

"Twenty eight, old man." You teased, chuckling as well.

"I'm an old man? Look at yourself, old lady. Can't even walk." He chortled as you finally made it out of the empty spaceport. 

"Whatever...grouch..." You whispered, your head slumping down.

"No, no, no. Stay with me, dear. You're okay, hang on just a little while longer." He asked, jostling you gently.

"I don't want to be with the force yet." You whimpered suddenly, realizing this was really going to happen.

"You won't, padawan. You think I'd let you go already? You've barely even begun your training." He joked, approaching a group of people outside, many of them from the original crowd.

"I can't..." You whispered, before slipping away into the darkness, Obi-Wan's shouts seeming a mile away.

~x~

You awoke in a hospital bed, your wound cleanly stitched up. There were tubes stuck in your arms, pumping you full of red blood. You could barely keep your eyes open, your whole body screaming at you to sleep.

A medical droid walked in, offering you food. You declined, not feeling the energy to yet. You didn't exactly have the stomach for it either.

Your gut did actually hurt like hell though, that was for sure. That bounty hunter had been much more than you had expected. 

"Glad to see your awake, little one." A voice said from the door.

"Master." Your voice rasped from being choked as you waved him in.

"You look good. Much better than when I left you." He said, evaluating your appearance.

"How did I get here?" You croaked, still dazed from everything that had happened.

"Naboo's guards arrived at the spaceport just when you passed out. I brought you here as fast as I could, but you still barely made it." He explained as he sat at the foot of your bed, staring at you guiltily.

"I'm so sorry master, I thought I could take him-" You started.

"You should've listened to me. None of this would have happened if you had. My last padawan disobeyed me during battle and lost his hand, consider yourself lucky." He said, his eyes turning hard in thought of what could have happened. 

Losing a padawan was never an easy thing for Jedi.

"I know master, I'm sorry." You whispered, dropping your eyes from his.

"Rest now. I have a council meeting to attend to, which you have luckily managed to weasel your way out of. Meditate on all that has happened, I'll speak to you soon." Obi-Wan told you, leaving your bedside.

"You wanna trade places?" You quipped softly.

"More than anything in the world." He sighed, closing the door behind him.

You sighed, disappointed in yourself for being so reckless. It wouldn't happen again.

Closing your eyes, you drifted off into a terrible, restless sleep. Dreams of a man in black killing your master sucked all of your thoughts down a dark void in your mind. There would be no rest for you tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first chapter! The story is only going to progress from here so stay tuned. 
> 
> Anyways, if you're wondering why Obi-Wan already called you dear and is worried about you even though he just met you, I have an explanation.
> 
> He's a huge flirt, and has pet names for everyone, so that's that. And if he lost a padawan it would be a horrible thing for everyone involved. He's not so much worried about you as worried about his padawan. Just wanted to clear that up. ;)
> 
> Kudos, comment, follow, whatever! Anything helps!


	3. Bonding

Stop. He had to stop. Everything had to stop.

Your sheets stuck to your skin, sweat drenching through your clothes. You tried to get away, run from this place as fast as you could, but you were tied down like a pig ready for slaughter.

You watched your master be thrown into a fiery pit again and again, each time screaming in agony as he drowned in flames, and there was nothing you could do.

The man in black stood stone still, watching you as he killed Obi-Wan for pleasure again and again. He was a dark force, something you had never seen before. You were swallowed by fear after just looking at him, his whole presence making you want to scream.

You pulled against your restraints, still being forced down. The dark force began to make its way towards you.

Your screams echoed through your mind.

~x~

"She has been like this for several hours, Master Yoda. I've tried everything, she cannot be awoken." Obi-Wan explained, his head bowed in respect.

"Darkness, I sense in her." Yoda said as he approached your convulsing body.

"Darkness? In what way?" Kenobi worried, his voice rising in fear.

"For certain, I cannot tell. Study her, I will." Master Yoda said, trying to pierce the darkness surrounding your mind.

"How long will this take?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"Patience, you will need. A long time, this will last." Yoda remarked, before diving deep into the force, losing all sense of everything around him.

Obi-Wan left the room silently, Yoda's words eating at him.

What had he meant by her darkness? Was he to train a Sith Lord right under his nose? Or had something attached itself to her, and what could they even do if that were true?

He sighed deeply, trying to clear his mind as he left for the Senate house. The queen was awaiting his council on the bounty hunter. His padawan would have to wait.

~x~

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, here for council with the matriarch." He announced to the guards outside the throne room's doors.

"We've been expecting you." They said, bowing as they opened the grand doors for him.

"Ah, Master Jedi. We were worried you would never show." One of the senators complained.

"I must apologize for my absence, my padawan gas fallen ill, and grows weaker as we speak." He explained with downcast eyes.

"It is alright Master Kenobi. We understand the pain you must be in." Queen Neeyutnee replied with a voice that controlled the room with such demand all attention was turned to her.

"Thank you, your highness." The Jedi said with respect, kneeling in her presence.

"We have come here today to discuss the matters of a bounty hunter who goes by the name Gunarr Olf. For reasons unknown he was hired by an anonymous source to attack our spaceport, killing no one but civilians. We are here to find out who hired him and why." The Queen finished, standing from her seat, everyone rising with her.

"The Jedi Order has had one theory. It being that the explosion was only a distraction, and my padawan and I were the main targets. It would explain why only one bomb was set off." Obi-Wan began, standing tall in front of the council.

"How can you be sure you didn't stop him before he fired another blast?" One councilman asked, stroking his long snowy beard.

"If it had been a terrorist attack it would have been better planned out. The bombs would have been placed, not fired. And the bounty hunter would have been more focused on destroying the building and not fighting us. After all, that would have been his job." He explained, some of the council squirming in their seats uncomfortably at the mention of a terrorist attack.

"But who would know about the whereabouts of the Jedi? Other than a Jedi himself?" The Queen wondered aloud, unaware of the fear the Jedi Council was already facing.

"We have done our best to think of who would have done such a thing, but it is hard to find an enemy among friends." Kenobi sighed as he carded his fingers through his hair.

"Naboo thanks the Jedi for all that they have done. We will finish the meeting from here, you can return to your padawan, Master Kenobi." Neeyutnee dismissed him with a quick bow of her head.

"Thank you, your highness. The Jedi thank you in return. You have been most understanding." Obi-Wan stated with deep bow, slipping away from the council as they continued on to the very important matter of increased taxes on produce.

His comlink went off as soon as he left the building. He sighed deeply, his thoughts on his padawan. Seeming to buzz even louder, he finally picked it up, answering tiredly.

"Weakened, she has. No solution in sight." Yoda stated as soon as his small blue form appeared, glitching in and out.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes flooding with pain.

"One solution, I have found. Risky, it is." Yoda murmured, as if he did not want Kenobi to hear him.

"What is it Master Yoda?" He asked, his gut sinking with apprehension.

"An old force trick, there is. Force bonding, it is known as. Dangerous, it will be." The old Jedi stated, his ears drooping in thought.

"What is it exactly?" Obi-Wan was curious, he had thought he knew all of the force's powers.

"Connect you to her, it will. Shared, all of your thoughts and emotions will be. Become one, you will. Costly, saving her will be." Yoda said, his eyes glancing over at your body as you screamed in your sleep.

"But won't that mean I'll become like her?" He asked fearfully.

"Chance, there is. Risky, it will be. Save her, you might, if we are lucky." The green man replied, before switching his side of the comlink off.

Slipping his own away, Obi-Wan began to pour himself into his thoughts.

Was risking his life really worth one girl? What if he shared her fate and couldn't save her? He would be tormented until his mind burned away, just like hers.

Reaching the hospital he decidedly made up his mind there was just too much of a risk to try and help. It would be a mistake.

But as soon as he saw you foaming at the mouth, trying to rip at your own neck, he knew he was done for.

You had relied on him, trusted him. You were his responsibility, his padawan. He had to give you every chance that he could.

"I'll do it." Your master whispered, standing at the foot of your bed.

"Sure, are you?" Yoda croaked, his voice echoing from the corner of the room.

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on the bottom of your leg. "My padawan needs me."

"Good teacher, you are. Greater Jedi, you will become." He said, walking over to Obi-Wan.

"Teach you the ways of a force bond, I will." Yoda proclaimed, his mind already beginning to remember the ancient technique.

~x~

You had stopped struggling a while ago. Your will to fight gone, tortured away inside your own mind. 

You felt a discomfort, a shiver crawling up and down your spine, traveling to your head. You squirmed as it wormed its way deeper inside you. The discomfort only increased, your arms and legs immobile from hours of pain. 

The dark force had left a short time ago, giving you seconds of rest. He had choked, electrocuted, burned, and broken you. You almost wanted the pain to just stop. For peace to come to you.

Suddenly, you felt his presence. He was right there beside you. Obi-Wan was in your head somehow.

"Master, get out of here! He'll come back! He'll kill you! You have to leave!" You madly shouted, not wanting to see him die again.

He didn't answer, only reached into you, filling you with his presence. It was uncomfortable and strange, you wanted nothing to do with it.

"Reach back, (F/N)." He told you as he began to enter even deeper into your mind.

"What are you doing? Get out of my head!" You struggled, trying to block him out.

"I'm trying to help you! Listen to me, padawan!" Obi-Wan commanded, easily pushing past your forces. His presence calming your mind, wrapping himself around you like a vice wrap,

You closed your eyes, trusting him beyond your better judgement, entering his mind in return. It was easy, as if he had paved the way for you. 

Suddenly you could feel what he felt. You thought what thought. You were like two people. You were connected at the soul, pouring into each other like two waterfalls on the same lake.

"This isn't a dream." You realized, panicked at the thought.

"No, little one. Sadly, it is not." He said softly.

"This is crazy..." You thought to yourself, your mind racing with ideas of what had happened between you and your master. You were truly one.

You were released from your self-made prison, Obi-Wan forcing your conscious to let go as he pricked at the deep innards of your mind.

"Come now (F/N). You are going to burn away if we don't leave now." His voice said, pulling you the way he had come, a gaping hole in the darkness around your mind.

You followed him, easily slipping away from the dream like state of mind you had been in.

You had been awakened.

~x~

It felt like waking up from eternal sleep. You rasped for air, finally able to control yourself. 

Obi-Wan collapsed onto the floor, holding his head as he tried to collect himself.

You could feel his exhaustion, his stress. What he had done had taken everything from him. 

"I'm sorry, master." You panted, guilty ridden from the the pain he was in.

"Don't apologize. I did what was needed. It's not your fault." He responded, breathing deeply.

It was a strange feeling, knowing you could so easily enter his mind, know exactly how he was feeling, what he wanted. It was a second nature, like someone had added an extra limb to your body. Only this one connected you to Obi-Wan.

"What is this?" You asked dazed, feeling his own awkwardness around the bond between you.

"They call it a force bond. It's a common occurrence between masters and padawans, but it hasn't been used in quite sometime. Saving your life caused it to be forged between us. Just a little bonus to saving your life." He chucked, before coughing with exhaustion.

"S-So what does it do?" You asked, finally catching your breath.

"It's supposed to increase battle prowess between us, binding us through the force, give us a better understanding of each other." He answered, standing up next to your bed.

"What happened there, master? I was stuck in my own head." You said shakily, fearful of it happening again.

"A vision, it was." Yoda cut Obi-Wan off, silently walking in from the door.

"Master Yoda." You said, bowing your head in respect.

"A vision? About what?" Your master asked, turning his attentions towards you.

Yoda was curious as well, both Jedi masters staring at you with curious eyes. 

You didn't want to tell them, you didn't want them to know about your vision. You didn't want to worry them. Especially Obi-Wan, anyone would be in constant fear if they knew where they were going to die.

Debating whether or not you would tell them, Obi-Wan suddenly stood erect, his eyes glazing over.

"What is it, Master Kenobi?" The old Jedi asked, hunched over in thought.

"I'm going to be killed by a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan stated matter of factly, like he was reading the morning's newspaper headline.

You quickly sent him a silent message, frustrated with him. "Stay out of my head."

Yoda's face immediately crumpled, "Gone, their tremor in the force has been. Last known Sith, Darth Maul was. Troubling, these visions of yours are. Returned, his master has." 

Obi-Wan visibly tensed at the strange name.

"How do we know it even means anything? Maybe I've allowed darkness to enter me somehow, and it was somehow trying to devour me." You explained weakly.

"If there had been darkness in you before this we would have sensed it, and either way no normal force sickness behaves that way." Your master began, pacing through the hospital room, lost in thought.

You reached out to him, shakily trying to communicate. He must have felt it, his eyes shifting towards you, before he reached back. You met him halfway, offering comfort while he tried to display that he was fine. You could feel he wasn't, but let it go anyways. If he wanted to tell you he would. 

"Spend time, I will, on this vision. Tell us, you will, if this happens again." Yoda finished, before hobbling towards the door.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." You murmured after him.

His answer was a strange giggle, before disappearing from view.

Obi-Wan sat down next to your bed, the guest chair more preferable to the ground.

"I'm sorry for bringing this kind of fear to you, master." You tried.

"I'm alright." He answered shortly, immediately playing the part of a hero.

"Are you sure? Because if I were you I'd be at least a little-" You tried again.

"I said I'm alright, padawan. Leave me in peace." He growled, stroking his beard in frustration.

Growing tired of his refusal for help, you charged into his mind, a mental door opening between you. 

He was afraid, deathly. Fear was so heavy in his mind he couldn't hide it if he tried. He was prominently angry with the thought of the Darth Maul fellow, you sensed a far greater reasoning than you could ever imagine. Following that lead, you combed his mind for anything concerning the Sith man.

You saw a bearded man stabbed through the chest, collapsing to the ground as a younger Obi-Wan shouted in anguish. He had been his master, Qui-Gon Jinn-

You were harshly yanked then, his side of the bond sharply closing behind you, as you were to weak to even try and fight back.

"Don't go where you are not invited." Your master said gruffly, his eyes stormy with disarray.

"Considering I can walk right in whenever I want I'd say that's plenty invitation." You said, your own anger flaring. Why wouldn't he just let you help? 

"If someone's house door has been unlocked does that make it okay to invite yourself in?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

You shook your head, still peeved at him.

"We will learn together, little one. Force bonding is a delicate thing, but I believe we can do it if we try." He gently said, approaching you through the force.

You walked out to him, feeling like you could almost touch him, but he was standing in the corner of the hospital room. Never before had the force flowed to you so easily.

There you both stood, staring at the other, in physical and mental planes, wondering why the force had chosen you to be bonded together.

Slowly, you both went back inside your own minds, shutting the other out, but not before you turned around to take one last peek to his mind before it was shut away from you, and all of the world.

He would only continue to torture himself with thoughts of his former master. Destroying himself in his own private prison. 

Except for it wasn't so private anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally be moving on to the main story line this has all been leading up to! 
> 
> *throws confetti*
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I honestly didn't think anyone would read this.
> 
> Kudos, comment, follow, whatever! Anything helps!


	4. First Day

~2 months later~

"No way! We went their last week!" You whined, tugging on Obi-Wan's sleeve.

"Yes, because it's so much better than your place!" He laughed, not moving an inch.

"Come on, we had a deal!" You said as you pulled harder.

"Alright, alright. I still don't see how you could possibly enjoy that place, though. I swear they feed that stuff to Ysalamirs." Your master gave in, allowing you to pull him away.

"Look, it's a healthy restaurant! I don't see how you could possibly enjoy that grease mop you call a diner." You answered with an eye roll.

"It may not be healthy but at least it tastes good!" He complained as you made your way through the streets of Coruscant.

You and Obi-Wan had grown much closer since the bounty hunter incident, having lost all sense of formalities around each other. 

You had even gotten the force bond's problems down to a minimum. Of course, there had been some ground rules set after he had tried to talk to you while you were showering, but other than that things were going splendidly.

As you sat down to take your orders, you breathed in the fresh air. Plants grew wildly all throughout the restaurant, climbing up the chairs and around the tables. Flowers as large as a grown man had bloomed, giving everything a fresh appearance.

"How could you dislike this place? It's so beautiful." You sighed contentedly.

"There's no denying it's beautiful, if not a great exaggeration." He said, trying to push an umbrella leaf out of his face.

"It's based off the planet of Cularin, Obi. From what I've seen it looks just like it." You answered, before ordering their bacon-wrapped chicken they had. You said it was a healthy restaurant, not that you were ordering healthy foods.

He rolled his eyes at your new nickname for him. No matter how many times he told you not to call him that, you simply refused to give it up.

"Well you haven't been there before, my young padawan. Sure, they got the plants right, but I don't exactly see any giant blood-sucking mosquitos here either." He answered, deciding to order a large Jungle Cat, other wise known as steak.

"Well that wouldn't be appetizing." You murmured, wondering why Obi-Wan had been to Cularin before.

You creeped into his conscious, feeling out for him. He felt happy, relaxed, content. You smiled, gently leaving his mind.

That was a new common thing between the two of you. All throughout the day you would do random checkups on each other. While you were practicing sword fighting you could feel Obi-Wan peeping in for a few short moments, before leaving like nothing had ever happened. When he was dying of boredom in political meetings you would sometimes slip in, trying to cheer him up with a stupid joke. You always got tons of laughs.

Your food arrived, steaming hot as the meat practically popped with juices. Your mouth was salivating.

"Thank lord." You murmured, scooping up a fork and a knife as you prepared to inhale your food.

Obi-Wan chuckled, folding his napkin onto his lap. Always the gentleman.

Both of your comlinks went off in unison, some customers giving you squinted eyes of disapproval.

Giving Obi-Wan a wary look, you switched yours on, your master leaning across the table to see.

"Master Kenobi, (F/N). You are needed on Ryloth, war has started there, and we believe the padawan is finally ready. We will be waiting." Mace Windu explained, his voice full of static.

"Of course Master Windu, we'll be right there." Obi-Wan stated, switching the comlink off for you, his napkin sliding on the floor.

"But...food." You stared sadly, your mouth still hanging open.

"No time." He said, tossing a few credits on the table as he swished his cloak on.

"Hey, it was my turn to pay!" You called, racing after him as you shoveled food into your mouth.

"Pretty soon we won't have to worry about who's turn it is to pay. We're off to war, my young padawan!" He answered, racing towards the airways for a taxi.

You sighed, stopping beside him. "Aren't you the least bit nervous?"

"This is what I've been preparing for my whole life. Isn't that what you once told me?" He asked, opening the door for you as a taxi finally flew in.

"Well yes, it's just that... I'll miss the city." You finished lamely, glancing out the window to the beautiful city below. You'd miss that chicken too.

Obi-Wan gave you worried eyes, his grays flashing a gentle blue, before switching his gaze to the window as well. "It is a gorgeous place."

"Yeah." You murmured, before you both fell into a comfortable silence.

~x~

"It is with greatest honor that I bestow this sword upon you, (F/N). The council has decided you are ready. Now rise, and receive your new life." Obi-Wan's voice echoed throughout the room, the rest of the council watching you closely.

Standing up, you outstretched your arms as your master placed a double hilted sword in them.

"This weapon is your life now. Take it with deepest pride." He said, before moving to stand next to you.

Your heart was racing with excitement, feeling flooded with power. You had finally gotten your light saber. You could barely stand still in front of your masters.

"You two are going to Ryloth. There has been a rebellion against the Separatists there and the rebel Twi'lek need our help. You and a few squadrons of clones will be sent, so prepare for a long journey. You are dismissed." Mace finished, sending you both away with the bow of his head.

Outside of the council doors, you grinned, holding your weapon tightly.

"Well done, (F/N). That swords a beauty." Your master stated, smothering a smile at your star filled eyes.

"I can't believe it's mine. After so many years..." You whispered, not able to tear your eyes away from it.

"Come now, little one. We have a ship to catch, and troops to meet." Obi-Wan said, gently pushing you towards the door.

"R-Right." You answered nervously, scared of meeting your soldiers. They were going to look to you for guidance, they were going to be your men.

You were probably not what they were looking for.

~x~

"Attention men! These two are going to be your new leaders! You will listen to everything they say, no matter what it is! Do you understand?" One soldier demanded of the others.

"Yes, Commander Cody!" The others answered in unison.

"Blue squad is with Master Kenobi, red squad is with Jedi (F/N)! Now, disperse!" The yellow trooper shouted, before making his way from the soldiers.

"Impressive, aren't they? I still remember when I found them. That took a whole lot of luck." Obi-Wan whispered behind you, returning from his search for a ship.

"They are intimidating, I'll give you that." You whispered back, your eyes glancing around with worry.

You felt him enter your mind, a soft numb feeling spreading across you like a cracked egg. He was trying to calm you down.

You chuckled, turning towards him with false confidence in your eyes. "I'm fine Obi. Just a bit of nerves." 

"You're going into a war zone, (F/N). It's only natural to be frightened, no need to be ashamed of it." He said, refusing to give the notion up.

"I'm not afraid. Fear is a weapon of the Sith, nothing I would ever have." You responded quickly, trying to conceal your emotions from him.

He grabbed your hand, your fingers wrapping together as his gentle eyes captured yours. 

"I'm here. You can tell me." He whispered softly.

You smiled sadly, slipping your hand from his as you left for your ship.

"I'm fine, master. You needn't worry." You chuckled, your heart in your throat.

Obi-Wan stood alone, staring at you with worried eyes. Always with the bravery, you were. Someday you'd be the death of him, he swore.

~x~

Flying above the war stricken planet, you swallowed your fear, standing tall around your troops.

"A-Alright men! Our mission is to take down the force field surrounding the Separatist's last strong hold. Once we accomplish that, Obi-Wan's group will be able to make their way in. Got it?" You asked, practically shaking your boots.

The soldiers slowly nodded, wondering why you were sweating so much.

"Alright, good. Awesome. We've got this guys! Dudes! Bros?" You rambled, your tongue continuously tying around itself.

The troops laughed, before prepping their guns for battle. These men must be ready for everything, you thought to yourself.

"Oh, they are. You should see them in action." Obi-Wan's voice echoed in your head.

"Master, let yourself known next time!" You reprimanded.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on saying anything, but that speech was just too good to pass up." He answered, laughter obvious in his voice.

"Whatever, you grouch. My men thought it was a fine speech." You laughed internally, smiling on the outside.

"Well, I'd have you know that I am typically a very happy person-" He didn't get to finish that sentence, the connection destroyed as your whole ship started to fall mid-air.

You grabbed onto a nearby seat, clutching it with everything you had. A few unlucky soldiers were thrown around the ship's husk, screaming in fear the whole time.

"What's happening?!" You shouted to Commander Cody.

"We've been hit, sir! We're crashing at full speed!" He shouted over the sounds of air whizzing past.

All of your worries melted away as you were flooded with adrenaline, you knew exactly what to do.

Pulling on the wall, you dragged yourself all the way to the captain's chair, taking his seat as you strapped yourself in. Grabbing the controls of the ship you switched the force fields off, and turned the jets backwards, trying to propel yourself up.

"Sir, we need the force field!" Cody shouted loudly, holding onto the chair next to you.

"Not if we're going to cool down! It would only trap the heat in around us! We need someone to get in one of our smaller ships and try to cool this baby down!" You commanded, before tugging on the brakes as hard as you could, feeling as if the sheer force of it would cause you to snap.

"Right away, sir!" He responded, before commanding his troops distantly in the background.

You didn't let go of the brakes, you couldn't. Your arms were burning, pain spreading all down them. You were trying to stop a whole ship by yourself. This would not end well.

"You... Can't... Jump... Stop..." Obi-Wan's voice entered your mind, immediately calming your heart.

You ignored him, there was nothing he could do to help you now. Even if the connection was stronger, the only thing he could is talk to you. Which you didn't need right now.

Guiltily, you shut him out, prepared for his scolding later. You were needed here right now.

Seeing one of your men manning a ship outside the wind, you sighed with relief as he began spraying water on the ship's engine, doing his best to cool it down. You could do this.

The ground was approaching quickly now. Pulling even harder on the ship's brakes, you switched the force field back on. 

"Brace yourselves!" You shouted, slamming your eyes shut. What a great first day you were having.

~x~

Crawling out of the wreckage, soot covered, you laughed. Laughed because of the sheer amount of adrenaline you had, and because you couldn't wait to see Obi-Wan's face at your current state. 

"That was some flying, sir." One of the troops stated, pulling his partner out from under the shambles.

"Thank you." You answered proudly, hands on your hips. 

The rest of your squadron flew past, per your instructions, shots firing as they easily destroyed the city's force field.

Blue squadron's ships soon followed, Obi-Wan's connection still foggy. You shrugged, turning to help your troops out of the burning ship.

The city was quickly seized by the Republic, and order was restored to the planet as the Separatists were put under arrest. 

Your squadrons were meeting up at the rendezvous point, you still hadn't heard from Obi-Wan, worry starting to eat at you. Maybe you shouldn't have shut him out so quickly.

Wind whipped your hair around your face as your speeder zipped through the sand, the dunes threatening to crash into you.

You could see him then. He was pacing back and forth, his fingers stroking his beard vigorously as he scanned the horizon. 

You waved your hand through the air, bringing the troops attention to you.

Obi-Wan's features flooded with relief, his hand going straight for his hips. You were going to get the lecture of your life.

As troops met each other, celebrating their newest wins, Obi-Wan walked straight towards you.

"Look Obi, I know that was probably-umph!" You grunted as he wrapped his arms around you tightly.

"Don't do that. Don't ever do that again." He said, tightening his hold on you.

You giggled, returning his embrace. "Calm down, old man. Don't want you to have a heart attack."

His eyebrows furrowed, pulling his face away from yours. "Hey, I'm not that old."

"Keep telling yourself that." You smiled, patting his cheek.

He rolled his eyes, refusing to release his hold on you, your force bond coming back even more powerful than before as his relief flooded into you.

Great first day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, new chapter has been uploaded! Hope ya'll like it! :)
> 
> Kudos, comment, follow, whatever! Anything helps!


	5. Cold

You're not sure how you got here, and you're not sure you want to know how.

Shivering as snow continuously whipped your face, you rubbed your hands together, hoping to maintain some level of warmth.

Where was he? You had been out here freezing your ass off for almost two hours now! If he didn't come back soon you'd go and get him yourself.

You threw up your hoodie, the furs around the edges managing to heat you up a little. Your whole body shivered as you were unable to warm yourself in the freezing weather. 

Where the hell was Obi-Wan?

~x~

He felt your anxiety from miles away, your continuos complaining granting him some relief from his thoughts of the freezing cold. The wind whipped around, his beard coated in white snow as he trekked through the thick woods. 

Obi-Wan had been sent ahead to scope out the area with a few soldiers, to make sure there were no droids slinking around in the night. So far things had gone smoothly, besides the constant bite of the cold, but these things couldn't be helped.

"Well men, I'd say the coast is pretty clear. What do you say we go back to camp and warm up?" He asked, turning back on their tracks.

"R-Right away, sir." One of the troops shivered, trying his best to keep up.

Ambushed in the thick cloak of frozen snow, no one could blame them for not seeing it coming.

~x~

That was it, you were going to find them, whether Obi-Wan wanted you to or not! You were sick of waiting! 

You searched for him through the force, trying to figure out where he had gone. Sure he'd be upset you left, but it was better than being lost in the dark woods.

No answer came, only a small flicker from your master before he was dragged away into nothingness.

You tried to call to him again, searching everywhere for him, but he was simply gone.

"Obi? Come on, you're not funny master!" You called out into the night, hoping he would hear you.

The crunching of snow answered behind you, sounds of multiple feet moving in unison, almost droid-like...

You leapt into the air, lighting your saber as the light bounced off flakes of snow, illuminating the night sky in green.

Maybe you should have given more thought into shouting in enemy territory.

"There's an intruder here, I know it." One of the droids stated.

"Oh, shut your clank hole! You said the same thing last week!" Another of them answered.

"Yeah, well at least my mothers not a toaster!" It snipped.

"Oh! Okay now you've done it! Well, if my mom's a toaster your sister's-" The droid didn't get to finish his sentence as you cut its head in two.

"Jedi! See I told you there was someone-" It started, before it quickly joined its friend's fate.

The rest of the droids opened fire, all of which were quickly shot back with the spins of your sword. After they were all piles of metal, you sheathed your weapon, following the tracks of the droids back where they came from.

This was the only lead on Obi-Wan you had, it was either this or more hopeless wanderings in the woods. You decided to go with your gut.

He had to be not far behind the droids, after all, that was why he had come out here.

"Master? Are you there?" You called, much quieter this time.

A shiver crawled up your spine, forcing you to pull your jacket closer to your body. Someone could freeze in this kind of weather.

You heard a quiet moan to your left, muffled by the sounds of wind. Turning in your tracks, you hurried towards the sound. Droids didn't moan, so you weren't worried.

Hurrying towards the noise, what you found made you want to turn around and act like you had never seen it.

Obi-Wan lay in a pile of bodies, mostly compiled of troopers and a few droids. It had been a massacre. They were all dead, he was dead. But he couldn't be dead, he was Obi-Wan, your master. He was Jedi.

You stood still, staring at the frozen body. You couldn't move as the shock was too much. He was gone. Your heart clenched in pain, your head punting in thought of his last breaths,

Suddenly, you felt him. His last claw for life, he latched onto your bond, rougher than ever before.

You felt your knees grow weak in relief. He wasn't gone just yet, and you were going to keep it that way.

"Come here, Obi-Wan. It's gonna be okay." You whispered in his ear, pulling his body roughly out of the pile. Grunting as you threw him on your back, you almost fell over from his weight. His lips were blue, his beard caked white with snow, his face drained of all color. At least he was alive, you told yourself.

His constant clawing at your bond began to weigh you down, causing you to grow tired. It was so cold, you just wanted to lie down. To fall away into an eternal cold sleep with your master. Shaking your head, you lifted him over your shoulders, taking him back the way you came.

Carrying him in body and soul, everything you were was screaming to collapse into the snow, to let yourself rest, but you did not let the cold tempt you. For you were needed, as both a padawan and a friend. 

Yes, you admitted to yourself. You and Obi-Wan had to be more than just apprentice and teacher, you cared too deeply for him to be just that. He was your only friend in the world, and by far the closest.

You scolded yourself for being so naive, Jedi weren't supposed to have relationships. They weren't supposed to get close. But as you carried Obi-Wan away, you knew in your heart there was no hope for you. This man was not just a teacher, not anymore.

Your body began shivering violently, the cold biting at your fingers and toes, you couldn't go on for much longer. Looking for the Republic base, you craned your neck, looking for any sign of life. Your legs began to slow, the snow causing your blood to feel like ice. Exhaustion was going to consume you any second.

Suddenly, a flash of bright light was blared in your face, the sounds of breathing alerting you it wasn't droids.

"Sir, we found them!" A clone shouted.

Cody appeared then, taking Obi-Wan away from you, passing him onto a couple other soldiers.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't carry anybody else. There were other troopers but..." You trailed off, the cold threatening to consume you.

"It's alright sir, they've only done what they were made to do." The commander said, patting your shoulder.

Your heart sank at his words, the thought of believing you were only made to die. You couldn't imagine what they all went through. No time for that, you told yourself. Smiling at him briefly, you began making your wobbly way in the snow.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance, sir?" Cody asked, following close behind you, his yellow helmet gleaming in the moonlight.

God, you really were surrounded by heroes. 

"N-No thanks. I've got myself c-covered." You shivered, finally able to wrap your jacket fully around yourself. If you had help now, you'd probably pass out, leaving Obi-Wan all by himself. You couldn't let that happen.

Back at base, Cody quickly threw a blanket over you, before rushing after Obi-Wan. You watched as they plugged him into one of their machines, plugs and tubes running in and out of his body. The view made you sick. This should have never happened.

"Here you are, sir." One of the troops said to you. Chef was what everyone called him, he made the best food out of everyone there. 

"Thanks, Chef." You said, accepting his offer of hot soup, the warm broth practically filling you with vigor. The scent alone was already warming your insides.

"How you holdin' up?" He asked, sitting down on the chair next to you.

"Fine, I guess. I just never thought I'd see him this way. So broken. He was a Jedi greater than I, but even he was taken down by a couple of stupid droids." You answered, slurping the soup loudly.

"Well, that's the danger of war kiddo. You need to learn that not all of your friends are gonna make it. Enjoy the soup, I've got some dishes to clean." He said solemnly, before leaving your side.

His words echoed in your head. Sure, not everyone would make it, but certainly Obi-Wan would. You knew it. 

Making your way over to Obi-Wan, you slowly reached out and grabbed his limp hand. His flesh was cold, bitter to touch. His breathing growing more and more shallow as time went by. His face had flushed no color, seeming to become only more white.

You grabbed at his shirt, almost drowning in your sorrows. "You can't leave me, not yet. You're my only friend Obi. You're all I have."

His answer, the bit of force clinging to your soul grew weaker, like he was letting go. Like he was leaving you behind. Like he was dying.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" You shouted, pulling at his collar, trying to wake him up.

He had fully left now, gone for good. You felt your heart plummet to your feet, making you want to gasp for breath, even though you had plenty of air. Making you want the world to stop and hear you cry, but knowing it wouldn't, as it simply didn't care.

Your only companion, your only friend, was gone forever. You suddenly felt angry, angry that the world would take the one good thing you had. Angry at the man who made you his friend only to leave you alone. Angry at yourself for letting him die.

Your anger flared and in a moment of passion you punched the end of his bed repeatedly, unable to handle your emotions. You felt guilty for being angry, and angry for being guilty. You were spiraling down an uncontrollable dark path.

You felt something gently grab your arm, calming you immediately. With a sharp turn of your head, you saw Obi-Wan staring at you with sad eyes, ones of understanding. Ones of compassion. 

You were jolted out of your anger, suddenly too ashamed and embarrassed to be relieved. He had seen you, in the most compromising position for a Jedi to be caught in. You wouldn't be surprised if he dropped you as a padawan right then and there.

He opened his mouth to say something, when multiple soldiers rushed in, pulling you away from each other. 

"Sorry sir, but you'll have to stay out here until he's stabilized." One of them sharply told you, pushing you out the door.

So solemnly wait you would.

~x~

Obi-Wan had been preened by the soldiers for two hours now, 'catching up on his rest' in the other room. But he was alive, he was going to make it.

You repeated these things to yourself as you paced back and forth, wishing they would let you seem him. Your body was still shivering, as you had not gotten the slightest bit of rest since you had arrived.

"Well, you look like you were hit by a speeder." His rich voice mumbled behind you.

Whirling around, you saw him standing there, dark bags under his eyes, pale skin, shivering body.

He had never looked better to you.

You smiled sadly, walking towards him, feeling if you hugged him he would shatter. You didn't know what to say, only stared up at him, content to just look in his dancing eyes.

"You're shivering, dear. I told you to wear that extra jacket, all the good the first one did for you." He murmured, before wrapping his blanket around you, bringing you close to him.

You cried then. You didn't know what took over you, only that you couldn't stop. 

His arms wrapped tightly around you, pulling you against him, resting his chin on the top of your head. Your tears soaked into his shirt, your fists tightening on his back. He was shivering as well, and you tried not to smile at the thought of two shivering Jedi standing in front of all their soldiers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, the sound of his voice vibrating through his chest calming you.

"For what?" You mumbled, confused as to why he was apologizing when you were the one crying.

"I don't want to worry you this way." He said guiltily, his hovering staring to slow at the heat your bodies were creating.

"Are you going to make it?" You whispered, unable to look at him as you were stricken with shame. Only Obi-Wan could see you go through so many emotions and not be disgusted by your non-Jedi ways. 

"What?" He asked, his hold on you seeming to loosen.

"Tell me you're going to live, Obi-Wan." You said, still refusing to move from your position. 

He smiled into your hair, his beard tickling your forehead. "I am going to live to see the end of this war, right next to you (F/N)."

"Then it looks like I have nothing to worry about." You chuckled in his chest.

After things had calmed down, he and you moved outside, forgotten by the troops. Watching the snow drift down slowly, the blanket was still wrapped around your bodies.

"This is nice." You sighed, watching the flakes dance with one another.

"That it is." Was his quiet answer, his eyes drooping from all the meds he was on.

"You can go inside, you know." You told him with a small smile.

"And leave you out here alone? Never." He smirked back.

Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms, wishing you hadn't cried in front of him. Wishing you hadn't struck out in anger while he was watching. You didn't want to him to see your weakness.

"Listen, about what happened in there-" You started.

"It's fine, dear. I won't tell a soul. I could sense you were just frustrated. We all get like that at times." He said with a sad smile, scooting closer to you.

"Well, at least now you can say you've seen me at my absolute barest. Pretty sure that's supposed to make us grow closer or something." You chuckled nervously.

"Well, I haven't seen you at your absolute barest." He said cheekily, his elbow brushing yours.

You blushed a blood red, averting your eyes from his as they seemed almost cocky. 

The atmosphere in the room suddenly thickened, making you want to run away and at the same time run towards him. 

You stared into each others eyes, your breath increasing the longer his two cobalts studied you. You could see his hot breath floating away in the air.

His eyes flicked down to your lips, your heart pounding in your chest. You felt scrambled, all thoughts gone, except for the fact that you wanted Obi-Wan to kiss you. You wanted him to wrap his arms around your waist and kiss you until your lips hurt. This was right. He was right.

He leaned in, your breath mingling together. His mouth was so close, all you had to do was lean in.

"It's getting cold out. We should probably go inside." He said as he stood up, offering you his hand.

"R-Right." You managed, your heart careening wildly like a bucking mustang.

"Well, goodnight." Obi-Wan murmured quietly, before he slipped away from the blanket and practically ran away.

You sighed deeply, your hand on your forehead. You had actually thought he was going to kiss you. Can you imagine if you had leaned into him? You shuddered at the thought.

You must be some kind of next level idiot if you had thought Obi-Wan would actually kiss you.

~x~

"You idiot, you almost kissed her!" Obi-Wan scolded himself, trying to meditate in his room, but his thoughts continuously turning back to you.

You had seemed to like it. You hadn't tried to back away, but then again maybe you didn't even realized what he was doing. It had been only seconds long.

How could he have done that? He almost ruined everything! For one kiss! A kiss that would have been so bloody amazing...

Obi-Wan shook his head, sealing his thoughts away deep in his mind. That was where everything was thrown away, everything that went against the Jedi code he simply got rid of by acting like it wasn't there. No more thoughts about (F/N). She was only his padawan.

Things were becoming dangerous between the two of you. He had seen your anger, the emotions burning through you as he lay dying. His own emotions when he had almost kissed you were enough to worry him. Burying himself deep in his mind, he decided then and there he would treat you only as his padawan. He couldn't risk losing you to the dark side.

"Only a student. Only a student." He repeated to himself, his mind dulling with the thought.

Of course, telling his feelings what to do didn't mean they would actually go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but I had to squeeze this in for.... May the Fourth be with you day!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!
> 
> Kudos, comment, follow, whatever! Anything helps!


	6. Right

"Concentrate. Your mind is elsewhere." Obi-Wan reprimanded, easily flipping you on your back. 

"Sorry, I was just taking it easy on you old man. Didn't want to hurt you or anything." You smiled, brushing snow off your cloak.

"If you'd put as much concentration into fighting as you did with you sarcasm you would be better with a sword than Master Windu himself." He said with no humor in his voice.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." You said as you flipped your sword into ready position.

He charged at you, his saber flipping through the air trying to distract you.

Easily slipping into his mind you saw his intentions, his whole battle style laid out for your use.

Smirking, you copied him easily, both of your swords beginning their intimate dance.

Sparks flew as your swords cracked against one another, the pure force of it causing your heart to race.

You smiled, sparring with your master was always one of your favorite things to do with him. You flowed so well together, both knowing exactly what the other would do.

You grabbed his arm, pushing his sword into the ground, the blue light burning in his eyes. Taking a step closer to him, you grinned, before kneeing him in the stomach.

He flew backwards, losing his breath as his back slammed into the ground.

"Do you need some help getting up, oldie?" You laughed, offering him your hand.

"No. We're done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow for more training. Go ask Cody if he needs any help with the droids." Obi-Wan said quickly, standing up on his own as he briskly walked away.

"Woah, hey. Where do you think you're going?" You chased after him, feeling as if you had been here before. 

"Why do you care, my young padawan?" He asked, his eyes daring you for an answer.

"Because I'm curious why my friend has been avoiding me for the last couple days." You said, crossing your arms across your chest.

"I am not your friend, I am your teacher. You should learn that young one." He answered, turning away from you.

"Since when have you only been my teacher Obi?" You asked grabbing him by his arm, turning him around.

"If we are friends then we are breaking the Jedi code. Something I will not do for anyone. We have our vows, now follow them." He said, a fire burning in his eyes. 

"R-Right. Of course. You're right." You rambled, shaking your head as he walked away from you.

You felt like ice water had been poured down your head. What was wrong with you? Your whole life was supposed to be dedicated to the force, there was no room for relationships. You learned all this! Why was it suddenly so hard to follow when you were around Obi-Wan? 

There was nothing really wrong with emotions, you thought. You didn't want to be some kind of robot. Jedi were supposed to be kind, not ice cold. Obi-Wan wasn't.

You sighed deeply, Obi's tracks in the snow reminding you of his anger.

Your would prove to him that relationships could work. That yours could work. You just couldn't lose him now.

You felt a surge of confidence, a type that could only be caused by shame, and decided it was time to put meat to your words. 

Zipping up your jacket, you trudged away from your master's trail. You would do something all of the Jedi were to scared to do, and show how you were just as good as the rest with emotions. After all, rules were guidelines.

In the freezing cold of Hoth you would prove yourself right, whether your master approved or not.

~x~

"Sir, she hasn't checked in since this morning. Should we send a squadron out?" A trooper asked Obi-Wan that night.

"No. I'm sure she'll be fine." He answered, trying to keep his emotions in check. There was no need to be worried about her, she was probably just out doing whatever it was Cody asked her to do.

In fact, he was going to go ask Cody right now and put this drama to rest.

"Commander, do you know what my padawan is doing out so late? Surely the mission you gave her was a small one?" He asked, his fingers slightly fidgeting.

"No, not that I can think of. I haven't seen her at all actually." Cody said, checking something off of his clipboard. Today was evaluation day, Obi-Wan remembered.

"Alright, thank you." Obi-Wan said coolly, trying not to convey his worry. 

"I need a Tauntaun, and a fast one at that." Obi-Wan stated, shrugging his thickest coat on as he made his way towards the exit.

"Right away sir." A clone answered, running off towards the stables.

Obi-Wan fidgeted nervously, his nerves starting to get at him. You were probably fine, but he had to be sure. Better to be safe than sorry. 

Better than finding your frozen body tomorrow morning.

~x~

You snuggled up closer to your soft fire. The warmth was welcome, a wonderful feeling on your good bumped flesh.

A yawn escaped your mouth as you laid down in the wet snow. You probably should have gone back for some supplies, but thankfully it wasn't that cold out. And you had a second coat, so that was useful.

Oh what the hell, you were freezing cold and quite hungry, this idea had been stupid. But you were going to stick to it, you were a Jedi after all.

And a Jedi stuck to this kind of thing, right?

~x~

He snuggled closer to his Tauntaun, the thick fur keeping him warm.

"What am I going to do with her, buddy?" He sighed to the beast, his answer a slight grunt.

"I'm going to regret chasing after her one of these days, I swear." Obi-Wan complained. He had tried communing with you through the force, but you had built a wall around yourself, impenetrable by him. 

The animal shook its furry head, snow flying in all directions. 

"Yeah, yeah. Night to you too." He said, wiping spit off of his face.

~x~

You got up at the crack of dawn, racing off towards the Separatist base. They had kidnapped Senator Palpatine, and you and Obi-Wan had been sent down here to help. There was no reason you couldn't do it yourself. They had been waiting to take the base down, but you could do a stealth mission all by yourself.

"Alright, it should be just around-Oh my god..." You gasped.

The building stood tall above the trees, it was huge. No wonder the troops were taking so long, there was no taking this base down.

You squeezed your light saber, the slight warmth of it offering you comfort. Trust in the force, you told yourself as you walked towards the huge mass of stone and ice.

~x~

Close on your heels, unbeknownst to him, was your master. His Tauntaun had been following you for about an hour now, and he was only minutes behind you into the base. Uneasiness settled into his stomach as he looked at the looming tower.

Knowing you, you were definitely in there.

As he followed behind you he knew he was close, the disembodied droids increasing in number by the second. He could recognize that fighting style anywhere.

He just hoped the Chancellor wasn't trying to strangle you already.

~x~

"Chancellor Palpatine, I am here to escort you to safety. Come with me now and we should be able to make a quick escape." You said as you picked his old body up in your arms.

"Someone's coming!" His croaky voice shook with fear.

"Don't worry! I've got this! You know, me, Jedi (F/N). Just in case you wanted that information, I don't know, just to put in a good word?" You shrugged, walking towards the entrance of the jail cell.

You heard a light saber being lit, and lost all of your confidence. If there was a light saber out there, that would mean there was a... Sith.

Visions of a dark man killing your master returned to your mind, distorting your concentration. He wasn't real, it was just a nightmare.

You practically jumped out of your skin when Obi-Wan appeared from the hall.

"What are you doing here?!" You asked, not removing your sword from its position towards him.

"What are you doing here?!" He answered, his arms crossed in anger.

"I'm saving the Chancellor, what does it look like?" You asked, your sword dropping to the ground.

"It looks like you're trying to get yourself killed." He snipped, walking towards Palpatine, hoping to help. 

"Well I'm not dead, so I'd say I'm doing a pretty crummy job at that." You murmured, your ears turning pink when the Chancellor raised an eyebrow at you and Obi-Wan's antics.

"Come on, Chancellor. We'll get you out of here." Obi-Wan said, leading you both towards the exit.

"Why did you follow me? Were you worried about me or something, teacher?" You quipped, trying to keep the annoyance from your voice.

"Now is not the time." He said with clenched teeth.

"Yeah, when is the time? Every time I-" You were interrupted as Obi-Wan was thrown across the floor.

Turning around, you saw the red sword, the black mask. This wasn't the man from your dream, but he was definitely Sith.

"Run Chancellor! There's a Tauntaun waiting for you outside, think you can make it?" You asked, alighting your sword. 

"Yes, definitely." He murmured, before scrambling away. 

You stared the man down, your palms sweating. Maybe this hadn't been your best plan after all.

"I think you should head back. Now." Obi-Wan said as he picked himself up, his eyes an ice cold blue as he stared the Sith down.

"No way. I'm helping you whether you want it or not." You stated, moving closer to him. 

"Just tell me what to do, master." He smiled when you said that, his back to yours.

"Remember last morning?" He asked you.

"Indeed I do." You smirked, beginning to spin your light saber through the air.

"That's my girl." He smiled back, his saber quickly following yours.

You could sense the Sith's apprehension as you and Obi-Wan's swords shone blue and green through the hall, you were quite intimidating. Some Sith, you thought cockily.

He leaped at Obi-Wan, the red and blue swords clashing together with shocking force. You leaped over both of them, charging for his back. The Sith pulled a second sword on you, beginning to fight you and your master at once. The swords flipped around each other, their strange swooping sounds seeming to increase by tenfold as all your focus was turned towards the fight.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan was thrown outside, the door slamming shut behind him.

The man turned towards you, crouched like a predator as he crawled across the floor. His two swords were pointed away from each other as he slowly approached you.

You felt fear almost strangle you, the panic making you want to crumple on the ground.

"Ready yourself, feel the force around you (F/N)." Obi-Wan's deep voice echoed in your mind, making you feel as if he was standing right there with you. 

You stood ready, your shoulders braced. The swords met with a clash through the hall, the force crashing through the room like a tidal wave. Light and dark fought for control, Obi-Wan there to lead you through it all.

Your back was to the door now, your only hope for survival escape. Your hand struck out towards him, trying to throw him back with your force. He pressed back, his anger and rage for you beginning to overpower you. Obi-Wan seemed to flow through your hand, you and his force coming together as one. The Sith took a step back, his hand trembling.

"What is this?" His voice asked through his thick mask, sounding much deeper than humanly possible.

"The power of light." You said, before throwing him right across the hall. His spine made a sickening crunch sound as he fell to the ground, limp.

Your eyes widened, the man's mask lying on the ground. His red hair blazed in your eyes, his face young with inexperience.

"Obi, he's just a boy." You murmured, reaching for his hand.

"Don't go near him! Leave him to his wounds, they'll kill him if we're lucky." His voice answered.

"Look how young he is! He's a child!" You clenched your fists, trying to ignore the anger your master stoked in your heart.

"There's no hope for him! He's already been corrupted! Just leave him!" He shouted, trying to pull you away with force. You shut him out then, building the wall around yourself once more.

"I'm... Sorry." You whispered to the boy. You lifted his mask back onto his head, his young face disappearing.

Outside the base you found Obi-Wan in a deep meditation, still trying to enter your mind.

You shook his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. 

His eyes opened with a sudden shock, the blue color seeming to have been enhanced by the snow around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, immediately reaching for your arm. He frowned as you shook your head, pushing his arm away.

"We did what we came to do, right? We saved the Senator, we killed a Sith. Pretty good Jedi if I do say so myself." You stated, almost choking on your emotions.

"You can tell me what you're feeling (F/N). It's only natural for a human to react this way." His soft eyes following your every move.

"Yeah, but not for a Jedi." You whispered, your deepest thoughts revealing themselves. You shouldn't have said that, if it were any other Jedi you would be under suspicion of temptation. But you were talking to Obi-Wan, you're friend. Something even more dangerous than doubt for a Jedi.

"Listen, you're going to be a great warrior someday. I will be here to guide you through it, always. Trust me, young one." He tried to comfort, resting his hand on your shoulder.

"What we did in there... That is considered Jedi way?" You asked, looking at the outline of trees in the distance, wishing you weren't having this conversation, wishing you and Obi-Wan could have met in any other way.

"Yes, why?" Was his answer, his eyes trying to catch yours.

"He needed..." You trailed off. There was no way you could convince a Jedi to spare a Sith. There was nothing to be done but let him die.

"F-Forget I said anything, master." You murmured, bowing slightly to him. You were succumbing to his teachings at last. You couldn't keep a relationship as a Jedi, and you can't harbor emotions to be a warrior.

"Of course, padawan." He bowed back with a furrowed brow. 

You could feel the Sith dying, his last breaths coming closer by the second. You were ready to become Jedi, ready to mature. You didn't want to hurt anymore. The Jedi code was there for a reason, and you couldn't risk the dark side's temptation, no matter the rage you felt for letting a young boy die.

"What shall we do now, master?" You asked almost mechanically. 

"Make our way back to base, we should see to the Jedi Council about the return of the Sith. This is a worrying matter." He explained, shifting uncomfortably at your formalities.

You nodded, trudging away from the Separatist base. The snow soaked into your clothes, but you ignored it, Obi-Wan's silent presence numbing you more than any ice could.

Your heart squeezed in pain as you couldn't even manage a word to each other. There was just too much pain between you.

There stood two friends, separated by the one thing that had brought them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH NOOO. Will you and Obi-Wan ever be able to solve your differences? Is your relationship really worth breaking the code? The world may never know. ;)


	7. Bound Together

It began with a scream.

"You killed me. It's your fault, I'm dead and it's your fault. You killed me!" His voice screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please..." Your voice trembled, full of grief and pain.

"How could you? I was only a child." The Sith whispered to you, his head cocked to the side.

"I didn't want to leave you. Oh god, I'm sorry." You sobbed, reaching out for the Sith's face.

"Savage." He snarled as he let out a scream, dying in front of you again, his screams ringing in your ears. 

Your tears wet your face, his voice haunting you even in death.

"Savage. Monster. Evil. Disgusting." He screamed in anger, trying to snuff you out. His anger was drowning you, overpowering you.

"I'm sorry." You whispered as the world seemed to suck away to nothingness.

~x~

You knew he was there before you even saw him, before you even felt him. 

"You're alright, you're okay. Im here." Obi-Wan's arms were shaking your shoulders, his eyes boring into yours.

You wanted to fall into him, to tell him what was wrong with you, but you knew you couldn't. You didn't want to fall back into a relationship with him to only be ripped apart by guilt once more. 

"W-What are you doing in here?" You asked, drawing your blankets tighter around you.

"I heard you yelling from across the hall, I thought something had happened." His voice mumbled in the dark.

"Well I'm fine. You can go back to bed now." You responded coldly, turning away from him. You didn't want to see his pain from your words.

"If there's something wrong you need to tell me. I can help." Obi-Wan said, reaching for your shoulder.

"I don't need your help, master. Just a bad dream." You tried to conceal the grief in your voice.

He sighed, leaving your room slowly. You could feel his frustration. He wanted to help you so bad, but you wouldn't let him. You wished you didn't have this force bond with him, then maybe you wouldn't feel so guilty.

Trying to close your eyes, your nightmare danced in the darkness below your lids. Obi-Wan was killing the young boy now, he was grinning with joy. You saw the Sith crumple and cry out, no one even caring whether or not he died.

You shot out of bed, racing through your room, and throwing on your cloak. You needed some air.

All through the night you fought with practice droids, your anger and frustration reverberating through you. Your sweat dribbled down your face, and your muscles ached with over use.

You couldn't stop seeing the little red head boy. You had killed him. It was your fault, but people seemed to congratulate you for it.

When you and Obi-Wan had arrived back at Coruscant the Jedi Council had told you that you were exceeding as a padawan.

Exceeding for killing a boy. The Jedi were different than this, they wouldn't kill a child! They shouldn't have approved!

You woke up almost every night with these thoughts in your head. The nightmares became more and more vivid every day, and you were beginning to think they were affecting Obi-Wan's sleep as well.

Every time you had a nightmare he was right there, claiming he had heard you screaming, but somehow everyone else around your room never heard you. 

If he had seen your dream...

You shook your head, slashing at another droid. You didn't want to think what he was going through, he would think you were crazy if he had seen your dream. 

Maybe you were crazy.

~x~

Obi-Wan paced his room back and forth.

He didn't know what to do about his padawan. He couldn't tell the Council about what she was going through, they would disband her on the spot, and that was the least they would do. 

He could no longer help her himself because he had pushed her away. God he had been such a fool! His anxiety over the Jedi Code had forced him to ruin a perfectly good relationship with one of his closest friends.

That was it. He didn't care whether or not she pushed him away, she needed his help. And he was going to give it.

~x~

He found you busy fighting in the droid room, your sword impossible to follow as it flipped through the air. 

"What did the poor droids ever do to you?" He teased, trying to clear the tension from the air.

You turned around, your face flushed red with exhaustion. You didn't smile back, deciding to take a deep interest in the floor by his feet.

"Well, since you're already up we could go ahead and start practicing." Obi-Wan started awkwardly.

Without a word, you stood in a ready position, wielding your sword toward him.

"No weapons today, you won't always have your sword with you, padawan." He smiled, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Your eyebrows furrowed as you closed your light saber, placing it back in its hilt.

You could sense Obi-Wan's discomfort over your silent treatment, but you ignored it. He could get over it, you thought bitterly.

Suddenly, your master leapt through the air and landing right in front of you. Too shocked by his sudden movements, you tensed up, not moving a muscle. Taking advantage of your flinch, Obi-Wan grabbed your arm, flipping you right on your back.

"Pay more attention, little one." He chided, offering you his hand.

"You didn't tell me we were starting." You wheezed, still out of air from the smack on the ground. Accepting his hand, he pulled you up, his small smirk at your actions making you want to punch him.

And now you could.

Without warning you swung wildly at him, which he easily dodged, laughing giddily at your annoyance.

"Calm your mind before fighting and the force will guide you. Anger is the way of the Sith." He said with a lopsided grin. You didn't know why he was so happy but you were definitely going to smack that grin from his face.

Doing as he said, you opened yourself to the force, calming yourself and letting go of all emotions, forgetting your anger towards Obi-Wan.

Opening your eyes, you quickly kicked his feet from underneath him. He easily caught himself, pushing himself backwards and back onto his feet with his hands.

"Now you've you got it, my dear." He said excitedly, before rushing back towards you.

Soon you were a scramble of arms and legs, both of you forgetting about everything but each other. The fight progressed wildly, until soon you were also smiling along with him.

He tried pushing you away from him, but you grabbed his shirt, pulling him down with you. Smiling, you pushed him onto his back, rolling on top of him.

"What can you do now?" You laughed, pinning him down with your arms.

"This!" He shouted, grabbing your hips as you both rolled around the floor, struggling for dominance.

In the end you were both giggling and sweaty, lying on the cold floor next to one another. You hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

"You've improved." He said appreciatively. His chest was rising and falling fast, a thick sheen of sweat apparent on his forehead.

"No thanks to you." You teased, sitting up on your arms so you could see his face.

His eyes fell away from yours, guilt fogging his face. "I am sorry for the way I've treated you, (F/N). My feeling got all jumbled and I ran from them instead of trying to understand them, and I hurt you in the process."

You smiled softly at him, before leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"I forgive you, Obi." You said, winking as you said his nickname. He blushed a bright red, his eyes staring deeply into yours.

"I don't know how else to say this, but I know what you've been dreaming of." He murmured quietly.

You sighed, laying back down next to him. You had hoped he wouldn't bring it up. 

"I know these dreams have been troubling you, I'm here if you want to talk about them. In fact, I think you need to talk about them." He said worriedly.

"I just don't agree with the fact we let a kid die. How is that okay? And I know what the Council will say if they knew about my 'traitorous' dreams, but it's not like I can control them!" You said through clenched teeth, feeling as if the weight of the world was on your shoulders.

"The Council will never know, I just want you too know that when it all feels like to much you can come talk to me. I'll listen this time." He whispered, his hand finding yours.

You both laid there together, content in one another's presence.

No more running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fluffy little chapter for you guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but finals have been horrible. Now that it's Summer I hope I'll be able to pick up my update process from before. 
> 
> (And today's also the one month old birthday of this fic! Woohoo!)
> 
> Leave a kudos, leave a comment, leave a bookmark, whatever you want to do! It all helps!


	8. Power

Life continued normally, well as normal as the life of a Jedi could. 

You and Obi-Wan had grown closer, it had been hard at first but you had found your way back to each other.

Today you would meet his old padawan, a man by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Your stomach churned with worry. 

What was he like? Would he be rude to you? Would he take you under his wing? Would Obi-Wan introduce you or would you be left on your own?

You sighed, trying to relax. It was just another Jedi, nothing to be worried about.

"You alright, my dear?" Obi-Wan asked behind you as he rested his hand on your shoulder. His warmth engulfed you in both body and spirit. 

He was peace in all sense of the word to you.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." You chuckled lightly, resting your hand on his.

"Don't be. Anakin can have a bit of an ego but he's kind at heart. You'll get along fine." He said happily. 

He had been so excited when he heard Anakin was coming to Alderaan with you, the joyful glee in his eyes was enough to make you worry about the meeting in the first place.

You smiled softly, Obi's obvious love for this Anakin amused you perhaps a bit too much.

Jedi masters, senators, and the Supreme Chancellor himself were all meeting on Alderaan to discuss the matter of an obvious rat inside the Jedi Council.

First it was the bounty hunter who had known exactly where two Jedi were even though no one knew beside the Jedi. Then the Chancellor had been abducted from the inside of the Republic. 

Someone had to pay for these crimes, and the Republic was growing more and more worried as it seemed the Jedi could get away with anything. Thus, the meeting had been made.

"Well, well, well, look who managed to arrive." A voice said from behind the two of you.

There a man stood, proud and erect. The scar across his eye and robotic hand spoke for themselves to the experience the man obviously held. You shuddered, something about him eerily reminding you of something you did not wish to know.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed with a grin, throwing his arms around his old padawan.

"It's good to see you again, old friend. Haven't been treating the new one too harshly have you?" Anakin asked with a smirk, his eyes sliding to yours.

"Oh right, Anakin, this is my new apprentice, (F/N)." He said, gesturing towards you.

"It's an honor to meet you." You declared, reaching for his hand.

"The pleasures all mine." He responded, slipping his hand into yours. Something about his stare seemed... Off.

"Alright, alright. I think the meeting is about to begin, let's get on you two." Your master said, pushing you both towards the Council Room.

You pressed lightly on your bond, trying to get a sense of Obi-Wan without him knowing.

His eyes immediately landed on yours, shocking you a little. His eyes asked a question.

*You alright?*

After the two of you had almost destroyed your relationship because of your bad communication you talked much more freely with each other. The strength of your bond had returned, making you both feel as one soul once more.

*Just being nervous again*, you answered with a smile.

He squeezed your hand comfortingly. Everything he wanted to say conveyed through that one touch.

*You're gonna be fine.*

Sitting down in your seats the meeting began. The spit seemed like it was flying almost immediately. The Jedi Council and the Supreme leaders seemed to be going at it like dogs, you wouldn't be surprised if a fight soon broke out.

The senators seemed to want to send one of their own into the Jedi Temple to find out themselves who the traitor was, as the Jedi seemed unable to target one of their own.

This of course angered the Jedi, no one but Jedi were allowed to enter the Temple, and to be spied upon was an even greater danger for the Republic than anything else.

Both sides refused to relent, the anger in the atmosphere seeming to alight like fire throughout the room. Soon the flames even seemed to strike Obi-Wan as he stood up with the rest of them, shouting on top of their lungs trying to be heard.

The anger tried to consume you as well, it was almost like a real thing gnawing at you, not a simple emotion. Not knowing quite what you were doing, you closed your eyes, and reached for the anger that was so disturbing the force.

You could feel it pulsing around you, the anger and fear coming from some outside force. Following its tracks lightly, it led you straight to the Chancellor Palpatine. 

Your eyebrows furrowed, only a Sith would be able to do something like this, to cause a whole room of Jedi to explode. Something wasn't right.

Opening your eyes you felt as if you had been forcibly thrown back into your body. Never before had the force flowed so easily into you. It was a calm power, like a strong wave. It was wonderful.

As if you were being controlled out of your body, you leapt into the air, standing with the rest of them.

The force flowed through your voice as you shouted across the room, "Sit down!"

Everyone standing but you were flung into their seats, some of the Jedi who had stayed out of the fight eyeing you appreciatively.

Anakin's eyes flashed towards you, seeming to look at you in a new light. In fact even you were astounded by the power you had just shown. Obi-Wan just looked smug.

"We're never going to get anything done if we keep yelling like this! Some think we shouldn't let a non-Jedi into the Temple and others do. The only way we can solve this is if... We take a vote." You somehow managed to stammer out.

Uproar exploded again, but this time between the senators. Most believed their votes should be valued higher than the Jedi's, since they had been voted into positions of power by the people and the Jedi had not. The Jedi seemed to agree with you.

Obi-Wan pulled you down into your seat, smiling proudly. "Thanks for pulling me out of there, I felt like I was under some kind of spell." He joked.

"I think you were." You whispered back.

Before he could ask you what you were talking about, Palpatine rose, declaring there would be a vote after all. 

All of the Senators voted for a senator to live by the Jedi, while most Jedi voted against it.

A handful of Jedi voted for it, wanting the traitor to be rooted out as fast as possible. Anakin was one of them.

You felt Obi-Wan's irritation at Anakin before you even saw his face, his anger mingling with your own.

The senators won, and they dismissed the Jedi happily as they went on to decide which one of them would go.

The few Jedi who had voted for the Senate seemed to be shunned from the rest of the group, the frustration of thousands of years of sanctity trampled under political feet running through everyone.

Outside of ear shot Obi-Wan and Anakin entered a heated debate on who was right. You rolled your eyes, thinking it didn't matter now as it had already been decided for them.

The Jedi had no choice but to obey the Republic.

~x~

Curled up in Obi-Wan's ship, asleep in your bed, you had restless sleep again.

This time you saw the Sith boy again, but behind him was a dark hooded figure, laughing croakily. 

Soon you showed up and killed the boy, his screams haunting your mind. After that Obi-Wan appeared, only to be cut up by the dark figure.

You saw yourself slowly walk towards the black figure, blood lust apparent in your eyes. You wanted to look away, this dream something of a nightmare.

Slowly, you watched yourself push off the hood, to reveal a dark face staring back at you.

It was Anakin.

He was the monster who had been haunting your dreams for this past year. He had always been in the back of your mind.

Gasping, your breath quickened, your body heating up in fear. Your head pounded like a drum, your heartbeat seeming to have disappeared.

You watched yourself bow down to Anakin, and declare him master over Obi-Wan's smoldering corpse. 

Feeling your eyes roll to the back of your head, you awoke abruptly.

Trying to even your breath out you reached out for Obi-Wan, he always helped you out of your panic attacks. There was no response. In fact, it seemed as if the connection didn't even exist anymore, in its place only a dark pit remained.

The panic and fear only rose, seeming to take control of you. There. There in the corner. There was something in the corner.

Moving smoothly like a shadow, the figure approached you, gentle as wind on water. You weren't sure if it was really there or not. All you knew was you wanted it to leave.

"I see you are awake. Took you long enough." It's voice rang out in the room. You would have called for help but the panic inside of you was too great.

"I've seen your pain over the loss of the little Sith boy. I've seen the way the Jedi ignore, and even praise your pain. Even Obi-Wan, your closest friend, does not let you grief. Because that's what the Jedi do. Hypocrites, all of them. They want us to become robots, to desensitize ourselves until we can no longer tell our will from theirs. Emotion, anger, love, it's all human! They want to control how we feel! But my chains are broken, I am free from the Jedi! And you can be as well. The Emperor has shown me the way!" The shadow said, the light from the outside stars finally shining on its face. 

Anakin.

"That little boy who haunts your dreams, he was going to be my apprentice. He was going to be my predecessor. But you killed him before I got the chance to train with him at all. His weakness is obvious. You on the other hand, you are strong in the force. You are an untapped well of power, and I can help you in ways the Jedi never could. The Jedi make boundaries, but I can break them! Come with me, and I will release you from the guilt of the Jedi! Come with me, and I will break your chains!" His voice rose with emotion, the force blazing throughout the room, threatening to drown you in its power.

You wanted to fight him. You wanted to be disgusted by what he was saying, to feel any bit of remorse at actually listening to what he was saying. But it all made too much sense. He was... Right.

You shook your head, what were you saying? There was no way the dark side was the right path. Where the Jedi killed one Sith, the Sith would kill ten more.

"N-No. You're wrong. The Sith haven't released you... In fact they've only chained you down even more. The Sith have no mercy, the Sith only know greed and bloodlust. You chain yourself down to the dark side, and it will never release you. You are only a pawn in the force's grand plan. You are worthless on the dark side." You could feel the fear running out of your body, the force bending to your will around you. You felt as light as a feather, becoming stronger and stronger with each word. 

"No! You know nothing of the dark side! You haven't felt free your whole life! All you know are the lies the Jedi have fed you! Let me show you true freedom!" Anakin shouted, his eyes turning yellow with hate. You had only angered him more.

The force exploded in that room, half dark half light. You pressed against each other, the friction between the two of you overpowering. Try as you might, Anakin was the chosen one, there was nothing you could do.

You watched as your light was painfully swallowed by darkness, inch by inch agonizing pain against you. 

"P-Please. You don't have to-" You had never felt so much adrenaline pounding through your veins. You felt... Alive.

"I have to show you! You have to see!" His face was ablaze with power, his outstretched hands shaking uncontrollably.

You were thrown back on your bed, the darkness trying to consume your soul. You tried to shout but nothing came from your mouth. You could feel it as it slithered around your body, the corrupted force impossible to stop. 

You felt so good. You felt so powerful, anything was yours to the taking. You had no rules, you could do anything you wanted to, no one could tell you how to live now. This was living!

"I don't want... This is just... There's no way..." Your mind swirled impossibly fast, unable to tell what you wanted anymore. It was all just too much...

You took hold of the last bit of force you had left, and called out for your last hope.

*Help me Obi-Wan!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long, and for leaving you on such a fun little cliff hanger, but I really am hoping I'll be able to start updating sooner.
> 
> Also, I'd just like to thank fictionfairytalesfantasty4921 for all the comments you've been leaving. If it weren't for you I don't know if I would still be writing this. Thank you so much for the support. :)
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever! It all helps!


	9. The End

Where was she?

"I swear, I'm gone five seconds and they've both disappeared!" Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he ran through the ship's halls.

*Help me Obi-Wan!*

His heart stopped, his mind a flush of chaotic thoughts. Where was she?!

And where was Anakin?

~x~

Anakin's hold on your neck tightened, your vision fringed with darkness. How long had he been a spy for the Separatists?

"Quiet! I will not have you summoning our master!" He screamed, anger flooding out of him in waves.

You shut your eyes, tears leaking from the corners as the pain almost swallowed you whole.

Anakin was thrown back, his head making a sickening noise as it hit the wall.

"What are you doing Anakin?!" Your master yelled from the other side of the room, his voice making you feel a rush of relief.

"Let me go Obi-Wan! You don't know what you're doing!" The old padawan threatened as he struggled against the forces upon him.

"I don't know! I've just found you attacking a Jedi of the Republic! You know what this makes you look like right?" He demanded, his eyes lit with fire. 

"It makes me look like the spy! Because I am, master. You were all just too blind to see me!" Anakin screamed, his hands tightening with wrath.

"No! You can't be! You're- You're-" Obi-Wan tried.

"A good Jedi dog? Not anymore, I'm free from your stupid rules! I obey only myself now!" He cut him off.

Obi-Wan made his way over to you, his eyes never leaving Anakin's. 

"Are you alright?" He asked through the force.

You nodded in reply, feeling your strength return to you. Your anger was strong, but it would not control you.

"You are lying to yourself! Do you not see that you now follow a new master? One far worse than the council?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"It's too late! Nothing you say can change my mind!" Anakin screamed as he broke loose, flinging himself towards you with his saber aflame.

You took no hesitation as you grabbed Obi-Wan's sword, catching Anakin's sword with barely any time left.

"(F/N)!" Your master yelled, startled by how quick you both were.

"You may think you are free, but I've never seen so many chain on one man in my life." You whispered, before kicking Anakin straight in the chest.

He rebounded off the wall, this time heading towards Obi-Wan. 

Both of you immediately stuck your hands out, catching him midair. His anger radiated against your powers, but the dark was no match for the light.

"Everyone is dead can't you see? The war is over fools! Your Jedi friends are dead!" Anakin laughed as he was thrown to the ground.

You and Obi-Wan exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" You asked cautiously.

"I mean your precious clones have betrayed you! I mean all the Jedi will be exterminated within the hour!" He laughed harder, madness in his eyes.

Obi-Wan collapsed on your bed, his heart in great pain. He had been fooled by his love for Anakin, and now it had betrayed him.

"You bastard!" You screamed, leaping at Anakin's shaking form.

He didn't move as you grew closer, you hoped he was too far gone to put up a fight, but before you could even flinch his sword came from the behind, slicing your leg from the knee down.

"No!" Your master shouted, leaping at Anakin as his sword flew across the room.

You're mind was at a blank. No leg. Your leg was... Gone.

You thought you would tremble in fear, cry in anger at least, but all you did was lay there, blank faced and empty eyed.

Soon your mind turned against you, and forced you to shut your eyes before you could even see if Obi-Wan was okay.

~x~

"Wake up. Wake up!" A voice whispered to you from the brink.

You shot up in bed, immediately pushing yourself up as you planned to find your master.

Hitting the floor, you felt something hard ricochet back to you.

Your eyes slowly moved down to your lower limb, and something shimmered back to you. It was your leg.

You felt like you would pass out again, but only managed to throw up in your mouth. 

All of your panicked thoughts halted as you realized Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen.

Was he... Dead?

You stormed out of the room, fighting nausea and hunger altogether as a mission formed in your mind.

There was only one thing your mind could think of.

Find him.

Some of the nurses tried to stop you, but you ignored them, beginning to lean against the wall for support as you made your way towards the front desk.

"Was there a bearded Jedi here?" You asked, your face covered in sweat.

The desk lady gasped a little as the word 'Jedi' escaped your lips.

"I would hope not! We don't serve such scoundrels here!" She declared pompously.

Did she not see your light saber? You reached down to grab it, before realizing it was no longer there. You felt a slight panic at being separated from your most prized possession.

That's right. The Jedi had been thrown away from the Republic. They must have been slandering your people for awhile now.

"Could I see a newspaper?" You whispered, trying to keep the panic out of your voice.

Slipping you one, the woman's eyes seemed to dampen as she read the title again.

In bold letters it read, City mourns death of Senator Padme Amidala and unborn child.

You gasped a little, your eyes softening with pain. To die and childbirth and have your child not even survive? It was truly a fate worse than death.

You felt his presence then. He must have been checking in to see if you were alright.

Well, you were not going to let him get away.

You barged right into his mind, his forces unable to stop you. He was on Tatooine, watching over a boy for Yoda. Sounded quite entertaining.

"Don't come for me! Make yourself a life away from the Jedi world! This is your chance to have a life!" His voice echoed as you pricked through his mind.

"And how am I supposed to build one without my best man?" You teased, your cheery tone annoying him.

You could tell he missed you.

"Stay away, (F/N). Don't let me see you here or so help me!" He began to lecture you before you shut him out.

Well, all aboard for Tatooine you guessed.

~x~

All the way there Obi-Wan was trying to enter your mind again, probably to prattle on about how you were supposed to live far away from him.

You chuckled and shook your head, he was such a fool sometimes.

"Whew, sure is hot." You said to yourself, swiping your forehead. Your leg started to heat up to an almost unbearable level, the skin around it feeling as if it was on fire.

If you had to travel through a desert to get to him who cares? As long as you were together.

After renting a speeder from arguably the most suspicious looking shop you had ever seen, you were on your way straight to your master's.

~x~

"Knock knock!" You called as you beat your hand against his door. Or at least what you hoped was his door.

After what seemed like forever, your master finally opened the door. You expected anger in his eyes, but all you could see was tired relief.

"I know you said not to come but-" 

His lips crashed against yours, no words needed to be said what this meant. You had both missed one another to an almost painful level, there was only one way to explain it.

His lips were soft and gentle against yours, his hands moving to your hips the deeper the kiss got.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long." He moaned, his lips moving to your neck. You could barely breath as he nipped at you, your hands diving into his hair.

Moaning into each others mouths, his tongue gently asked for permission, the kiss quickly heating up.

Instead you tugged his beard playfully, both of you laughing at how silly it all was. You refused to let the grief consume you just yet, this was one of the happiest moments of your life, and you wouldn't let it be spoiled.

The world may have collapsed around you, but it would not keep you apart.

~x~

In the deserts of Tatooine you grew old together, all the while watching over the young boy named Luke.

"He's grown so fast." You chuckled, your hair whipping through the wind.

"Not as fast as us." Obi-Wan teased behind you as he pulled at the few gray streaks in his own hair.

"Oh whatever. Your true form has finally been revealed to us, old man." You grinned at him. Not that you would ever tell him, but he looked kinda good in grey.

"I heard that little one." He said smugly as he wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead gently.

Oh right. Force bond. 

You pecked him on the cheek, before racing away into the desert, the light from your metallic leg practically blinding him.

"Let's play who can scare the most Sandman, whoever loses had to do dishes for a month!" You called to him.

"I won't let you win again! I'm tired of cleaning up after you!" Obi-Wan laughed, speeding after you.

"You'll never win old man! I am the master of spooks!" You giggled.

"Your ability to scare people with just the flick of a hood is not something to boast about my dear." Obi-Wan joked.

"Oh shut up. You love this face and you know it." You said, his laughter echoing after you.

Who could have known you would find love amidst a wasteland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally finished this story, but here it is! The last chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for coming all this way with me, and sorry for the wait! Hope you had fun, and don't forget to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark if you enjoyed! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a reader-insert. And this is also my first time posting on AO3 so, fun! ;)
> 
> Anyways, I know this chapter is super short, but it's just a prologue. The other chapters will be much longer.
> 
> Kudos, comment, follow, whatever! Anything helps!


End file.
